Újhold
by Szikra
Summary: – Olyan ügyetlen vagyok! – nevetett, és elfogadta Remus odanyújtott kezét. Remus, egy viharos estén, a házában emészti magát Sirius halála, meg egyéb dolgok miatt, amikor Tonks belép egy kis teával, és pirítóssal, és a dolgok igencsak más irányba terelődt


Újhold

A zeneszöveg Zséda: Újhold című dalából származik

_A tegnapok fénye távoli láng,  
Ma ragyog a lét, ma nincs ami bánt.  
Forog a sors, hát fordul a tánc,  
Még alig hiszem, hogy mellettem állsz._

Remus Lupin az ablaknak támaszkodva nézett át az eső függönyén a holdra, pontosabban annak helyére, ugyanis újhold volt. „A hold: ez életem megkeserítője" gondolta. „De valóban az? Hisz' a hold nélkül talán nem lettünk volna olyan jó barátok Jamesszel, Peterrel és Siriusszal" morfondírozott és öklével az ablakra csapott. Az ablak bírta az ütést, ám Remus Lupin szeméből kicsordult egy könnycsepp. Ezt a cseppet viszont koránt sem a fizikai, hanem a lelki fájdalom okozta.

_A tegnapok árnya száz fele bújt,  
ma vakít az ég, rossz álom a múlt.  
Hol az a szél, mely egy szürke világba elfújt._

– Miért hagytál itt Sirius?! Miért?! – kiáltott fel, bár az üres szoba nem igazán adhatott választ. Tizennégy évvel ezelőtt meggyilkolták Lily és James Pottert, két számára igen kedves személyt, Peter önként állt be halálfalónak elárulva ezzel barátait, és Sirius… Szörnyű volt látnia ahogy egyetlen élő barátja átesett a lepel mögé. A Halál Fátyla nyelte el a férfit, ezzel nem csak őt hagyva magára, hanem Harryt is.

Harry! Olyan kár hogy nemsokára bevetésre megy a vérfarkasokat átcsábítani, ezért sem látni nem fogja, de levelet se küldhet neki.

Halkan kinyílt a nappali ajtaja: egy karcsú sziluett óvakodott be rajta, maga előtt pálcájával kis tálcát irányítva.

– Vigyázz! – szólt neki Remus de elkésett, a nő hasra esett a szobában heverő esernyőben, de a tálca szerencsésen landolt az asztalon. Remus Tonks-hoz sietett, közben pálcáját megpöccintette, mire a kandeláberekben kis láng gyúlt. Felsegítette a nőt, de az csak a fejét csóválta.

_Újhold jár,  
Egy szerelem őrzi a szívem.  
Még sose látott színeket hoztál.  
Ilyen meseszép sose voltál._

– Olyan ügyetlen vagyok! – nevetett, és elfogadta Remus odanyújtott kezét. Amint a férfi felsegítette, hirtelen igen közel lettek egymáshoz. Remus azt hitte zavarni fogja, ha ilyen közel kerül a lányhoz, de nem így volt. Kellemes bizsergés támadt a tagjaiban a lány pedig valahogy másabbnak tűnt. Remusnak rá kellet döbbennie, hogy szépnek találta.

– Köszönöm – suttogta a lány, zavarában eddig zöld haja pinkké változott.

– Szívesen – mondta volna, de a lány ajkait kicsit sután az övéihez illesztette. Remus azon kapta magát, hogy visszacsókolt, és kezei a lány dereka köre simultak. Kissé eltolta magától a lányt, hihetetlenül zavarban volt.

_Újhold jár,  
És szerelem ízű lett minden,  
A világra új reményt szórtál.  
Még száll..._

_A tegnapi bánat célt is adott,  
Bár szívembe mart, de élni hagyott.  
Már jöhetnek száz szám szélviharok,  
Mert ezen a Földön nem félni vagyok._

– Oh, bocsi – mosolygott szégyenlősen Tonks.

– Semmi baj – ült le Remus, majd teát töltött magának és a nőnek. „Az ember negyven évesen igazán megtanulhatna uralkodni az érzésein" morgott magában. „Nem engedhetem közel magamhoz ezt a lányt! Elvégre háború van, és ő olyan fiatal! Pont, mint Lily és James az esküvőjükön… Nem, nem, nem! Nem fognak elkalandozni a gondolataim! Új célokat tűzök ki magamnak: mindig arra fogok koncentrálni, amit teszek, első a Rend és Harry biztonsága, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy a Tonksot is tönkretegyem a betegségemmel!"

– Engem nem zavar hogy vérfarkas vagy – szólalt meg a lány, mintha kitalálta volna a férfi gondolatait. A férfinek eszébe jutott min morfondírozott mielőtt a nő be nem jött.

_A tegnapi könny sok jót nem ígért,  
De keserű sója a tengerig ért.  
Szemeim nézd, hogy sírtam is el se hinnéd._

– Édesanyád elmondta, mi? – kérdezte szomorúan. Belekortyolt a teájába, ám arra, hogy megégette a nyelvét fel se figyelt. – Úgyis megtudtad volna. Elvégre a Rendhez tartozol.

– Magamtól jöttem rá – felelt Tonks. – Szeretlek, Remus! – fakadt ki. – És nem fog érdekelni, hogy megharapott egy vérfarkas!

– És hogy én is az vagyok?

– Az se! Azért küzdöttél hosszú éveken át, hogy elérd, hogy ne tartsanak vérengző fenevadnak! És nagyon sokan nem tartják annak! Elismernek, mint varázslót! És én is – tette hozzá csendesen.

– De… te fiatal vagy. Én meg harminckilenc éves, és öreg. És ha még hozzávesszük hogy…

– De engem nem érdekel! Nem érdekel!

– Nymphadora… Hidd el: neked nem én vagyok a megfelelő választás. Neked egy fiatal, egészséges…

– De lélekben te is az vagy! És nekem csak ez számít!

_Újhold jár,  
Egy szerelem őrzi a szívem.  
Még sose látott színeket hoztál._

_Megkapja a jót, aki jót vár._

_Újhold jár,  
És szerelem ízű lett minden,  
A világra új reményt szórtál.  
Még száll..._

Remus ekkor ébredt rá, hogy ez a lány tényleg szereti, és az élete árán is megvédené őt, ez már nem rajta múlik. Sóhajtott egyet és a szeme a pirítósokra vándorolt. Olyan rég nem evett pirítóst! Nem is volt kenyérpirítója. Akkor meg hogy csinálta Tonks? Megrázta a fejét, „Koncentrálj!" mondta magában.

– Nézd, Tonks… – felnézett a nőre, de az már az ablaknál állt. Odasétált hozzá.

_Nézd, csoda ezüst fátyolt hord az ég!  
Nézd, ahogy felragyog a holdszerű nyakék!  
Nézd, milyen gyönyörű és mégis szebbet lát,  
Ha ránk figyel, ha elvisel két földi szempárt!_

_Újhold jár,  
Egy szerelem őrzi a szívem.  
Még sose látott színeket hoztál.  
Ilyen meseszép sose voltál._

_Újhold jár,  
És szerelem ízű lett minden,  
A világra új reményt szórtál.  
Még száll..._

A hold csodás kék-ezüst fátylat borított a kinti éjszakára. Remusból kibukott egy halk sóhaj. Olyan volt az ég, mintha az északi fény jött el volna hozzájuk, rózsaszín-zöld ruha helyett ebben a csodás színben.

– Gyönyörű – rebegte Tonks.

– Az – Remus finoman átölelte a nő derekát. A felsejlő Hold minden bizonnyal mosolyogva tekintett le rájuk.

Tonks Remus felé fordult, és újra megcsókolta.

– Én várok rád. Ha megígéred, hogy jössz, akár örökké várok rád — suttogta. Szeméből kicsordult egy könnycsepp. Remus letörölte, Tonks arcát a kezébe fogta.

– Megígérem. De most, még nem tudnék. De azt is szeretném, ha megfontolnád, amit mondtam – Tonks bólintott, majd újra az égre néztek. A jelenés még egyszer fölfénylett, majd tovatűnt, de Remus Lupin és Nymphadora Tonks életében és szívében öröke nyoma maradt.


End file.
